


Serving Practice

by Neko_Hikari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Hikari/pseuds/Neko_Hikari
Summary: Oikawa helps Yamaguchi practice.....and discovers feelings...





	1. Practice and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrini_pond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrini_pond/gifts).



> Ok, so this is my first fan fiction ever. I wrote it because I promised I would. So please be kind ok? =^.^=

It was just a typical afternoon. Well, almost.Oikawa was standing by the net, wondering why he agreed to help the boy practice. Lost in his thoughts, he let his surroundings slowly fade away until…

“Oikawa-san, I am not sure I am doing this right” a shy voice echoed in the empty gym.

Oikawa turned and looked at Yamaguchi, who was standing behind the back line of the court. Yamaguchi looked as plain as ever and yet something felt different to Oikawa. Not wanting to spoil his image, the assumed again his usual slightly arrogant attitude and approached the boy.

“My, my, you just need so much guidance to even do such a simple thing as a serve” he said in his usual mocking tone. 

“I am sorry, Oikawa-san. I will try my best this time. Could you show me again how you do it?” the boy answered with an award smile.

Oikawa huffed and took the ball from Yamaguchi’s hands. Throwing the ball in the air he once again executed a flawless serve. The slamming of the ball against the floor on the other side echoed. 

“Wow, that was amazing, Oikawa-san! I hope I will manage to serve like that one day too.”

Oikawa turned to his side and looked at Yamaguchi. For a second, he felt his heartbeat stop. Yamaguchi was staring at him with absolute excitement, his eyes wide open and a huge smile on his face. Overcoming the momenteral shock, Oikawa smirked.

“Maybe you will. For now, go get the ball so you can practice” he said and gestured towards the other side of the net.

As Yamaguchi hurried to the other side, Oikawa observed him carefully. Something was different about the boy today or rather there was something about him that he just hadn't noticed before. 

Yamaguchi returned with the ball and stood next to Oikawa once again. The older boy gestured for him to proceed. As Yamaguchi begun preparing to serve, the could feel Oikawa observing him.

Standing next to the boy, Oikawa was trying to decipher what was bugging him about the boy. Was it the big eyes which glanced back from time to time to ensure that Oikawa was watching him practice? Or was it the freckles on the boy's cheeks which reminded him of little stars in the galaxy? Oh, how he felt the need to draw invisible lines connecting those adorable dots! 

Oikawa shook his head violently, trying fruitlessly to banish those thoughts from his brain. What was happening to him? What was the thinking? 

“Oikawa-san? Am I doing something wrong?” Yamaguchi’s voice interrupted his inner self-beating. Oikawa hadn’t realised when exactly he started staring at the white line on the floorboards.

“ Eh? What? Oh, no I was just thinking that it would be more helpful for your training to actually have an opponent across the net.” Oikawa said a bit too loudly. Looking straight ahead, he ran across the gym, almost tripping over thin air. 

Assuming a receiving position, he tried to focus on receiving the boy's serve. But his brain struggled to do so. His thoughts kept returning to how much he wanted to kiss each one of the brown spots that decorated Yamaguchi’s plum cheeks and cover his entire adorable round face with little kisses and pecks.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the serve coming right at him. The ball hit him straight in the face, forcing him to take a few steps back while holding his nose.

“Oikawa-san! Are you alright? I am so so sorry? Does it hurt a lot?” Yamaguchi was next to him before Oikawa had enough time to blink twice. Slightly sweaty from the constant movement and looking at him with such worry in his eyes, Oikawa had to fight against his urge to hug and kiss the younger boy senseless. He simply gave him a goofy smile and said “Yeah, I am alright. I got a bit distracted. Let's continue.”

Yamaguchi seemed relieved by his answer and gave him a bright smile. “ Ok, Oikawa-san” he said and rushed back across the net. 

Oikawa shook his head slightly and returned to the receiver stance. The two boys continued practicing till it was quite dark outside. While taking a break to rehydrate, Oikawa noticed that it was quite. Turning to inform the other boy that it was time to stop, the saw Yamaguchi sitting under the net with his back against the base of the antenna, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

At that moment Oikawa wished he had his phone somewhere near so the could snap a photo of the adorable view. Approaching the boy he tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Yamaguchi-kun, it is quite late. I think you have had enough practice for today. It's time to go home.” he said gently. 

Yamaguchi opened his eyes slightly startled. “ Oh, really? Is it that late? I am sorry Oikawa-san, I didn't notice.” he said and smiled. Yamaguchi got up and went to collect his things. For a few minutes both boys packed their backpacks in silence. 

Heading outside of the gym, Yamaguchi held the volleyball tightly in his hands and kept his eyes on it. Oikawa walked with him in silence, keeping his eyes focused on the younger boy's profile. When they reached the bicycle stand, Yamaguchi suddenly turned to look at Oikawa.

“Thank you for helping me practice today, Oikawa-san. I am sorry I kept you this late” he said, turning his head slightly and looking at his feet.

“It's alright, Yamaguchi-kun. I am glad I was able to help. Maybe we can do it again sometime”. Oikawa smiled gently at the boy's embarrassment.

Yamaguchi’s head shot up. “ You mean it? That would be great, Oikawa-san. Thank you!” he said, smiling widely.

Oikawa felt a twinge in his heart at that smile. The watched the young boy place his backpack in the basket of his bicycle and return to him. 

“ I am sorry. I forgot to give you back your volleyball, Oikawa-san.” Yamaguchi said and attached his arms to return the ball back to its owner.

“Keep it. Just remember to bring it back for our next practice” Oikawa said pushing the boys hands back. Yamaguchi gave him another one of his bright smiles and placed the ball next to his backpack. He climbed on his bicycle and waved goodbye to Oikawa, thanking him once again.

Oikawa stood there waving back until the could no longer see the younger boy. Once the was certain that Yamaguchi was too far away the his his face behind his hands.

“Aaaaaah! Those smiles are not fair! What is going on? Why did I offer to help him again? What happened to me? Could it be….? But he is a guy! Why do I feel like this?”

Oikawa climbed on his bicycle and headed home, thinking about how to actually convince Karasuno’s cute pinch-server to actually go on a proper date with him during their next practice.


	2. A brain in wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for the next practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming to for this fanfic to have just one chapter, but my patron asked for another one.....oh well, enjoy =^.^=

Oikawa’s mind had been on his phone all day. From 8am and through every class he kept glancing at his texts, hoping for a text from the little crow. He was thrown out of class more than once throughout the day and yet his mind refused to focus on anything else. 

Even now, standing on the court, both his mind and his eyes kept darting towards his bag, located on the far end of the gym. 

“Oikawa-san!” a voice echoed, grounding him in the moment. Turning around, he was met with a volleyball, square on the face, which tipped him off balance. Landing on the court with a thud, Oikawa blinked, trying to understand what had happened.

“Oi, Trashykawa! Did you leave your brain at home today? You have been completely tuned out since morning” Iwaizumi’s shouted from across the court and got closer with loud footsteps. Oikawa smirked and run a hand over his face. Iwaizumi’s hand appears in his field of vision. 

Shaking the hair out of his eyes, he allowed his childhood friend to help him up. Standing once again, he looked at the boy, who however was looking at him with surprise. 

“Iwa-chan, is there something on my face?” he asked jokingly. 

“Yes, Shittykawa. Blood!” Iwaizumi answered seriously. Grabbing Oikawa by the arm, he dragged him out of the gym, through the school hallways, and headed to the infirmary.

Arriving there, the boys noticed that the nurse was not in. Oikawa was pushed to a chair, while his friend dug through the drawers for some cotton. Iwaizumi retired and forcibly stuffed Oikawa's nostrils.

“Alright Dumbass, what is wrong with you? You are acting suspiciously. Don't tell me your alien paranoia is back..” Iwaizumi stood in front of Oikawa, staring down at him angrily.

“First of all, the aliens really are out there and they will come one day. But no, it's not that. I kinda have been waiting for a message today.” Oikawa stared right back at him.

“A message? From whom? Who could be so important that your brain can do nothing but wait for them to message you?” Iwaizumi responded.

“Iwa-chan, a guy must keep his secrets” Oikawa said and smiled. The answer he got was a punch. “ Oww, Iwa-chan you're mean!” he complained, but he was relieved that Iwaizumi did not pressure him for details. 

The two boys returned to the gym and continued their practice, till Irihata-sensei allowed them to head home. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked together, talking and arguing on their way. Upon arriving home, Oikawa felt the exhaustion of the day catch up to him. He headed to the shower and let the steaming water relax his muscles. 

After submerging his tired body in the tab, he let his mind return to the little freckled crow. He felt slightly disappointed that he had yet to receive a message from Yamaguchi. 

“This is just sad. Here I am, me the volleyball genius, fawning over a member of the rival team. And not just any team! But Karasuno…. And not just any member, but the most plain one of them! Gah, this is embarrassing!” he whined and dove his head under the water.

Pulling himself out of the cold now tab water, he dried his body and put on his sleepwear. Pulling the towel over his head, the walked towards his room and sat on the bed, rubbing his hair dry softly. Falling against the covers, he felt sleepy in an instant. Deciding to check one last time, he opened his phone.

The screen lit up to reveal a small envelope. Next to it, the name he had been waiting for: ‘Yamaguchi-kun’

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up. He jumped up to a seating position and clicked on the message. The time required to open the message felt like eons to him. Finally the message appeared on the screen.

“ _ Oikawa-san, I am sorry to bother you this late, but would it be alright with you to help me practice tomorrow evening?” _

Oikawa felt an urge to flip on his stomach, bury his face in the pillow and scream. He resisted that with every fiber of his being. With shaking hands he clicked ‘reply’.

“ _ Yamaguchi-kun, it's quite alright. Let's meet outside the gym around 7 in the evening. See you then :)” _

Satisfied with what the wrote and after rereading it at least twice, he pressed ‘send’ and closed his phone. He laid back down against his pillow, shut his eyes smiling, and drifted off to a peaceful night's sleep.

 

+++

Yamaguchi's day had gone relatively alright, if one ignored the difficult literature homework he had to deal with, where he needed to ask Tsukishima for help. Volleyball practice had gone like usual, with Yamaguchi trying his best and still noticing that everyone else was getting more impressive. After finishing practice and cleaning up the gym, he and Tsukki headed home. 

Upon arriving there, Yamaguchi enjoyed a shower and some freshly cooked dinner, and headed to his room to finish the remaining homework. Yet somehow he could not really focus. The evening practice left him feeling awe towards the other first years. Hinata and Kageyama were so amazing with their freaky quick attack , and Tsukki with his height was getting better and better at blocking.

Yamaguchi felt that he was almost useless compared to them. He needed to get some intensive training if he was to get in any way close to the level of the others. He picked up his phone and stared at the black screen for a few minutes.

He opened the phone and looked through his contacts. He stopped at Oikawa’s name. He thought back to the practice session the had with the older boy. Upon first meeting the captain of the Seijou team, he thought of him as quite intimidating. But during that practice session the older boy had been rather patient and helpful. 

Yamaguchi opened a new message and started writing. Halfway through he changed his mind and deleted what he had written. He sat and stared at the blank message. He could not decide what to write and how to phrase it. After a few long minutes he concluded that a polite and respectful request was likely to get a positive answer.

Typing up his message fast and rereading it a couple of times to make sure it was humble enough, he closed his eyes and pressed ‘send. Then he waited…

Finishing up his homework, he took his phone and sat on the bed. No answer yet. He laid his head on the pillow and stared at the screen. Perhaps Oikawa-san was already asleep, is what the thought. Slowly, his eyes closed and Yamaguchi drifted off with the phone in his hands. 

When he woke up the next morning, he glanced at his phone, aiming to check the time and found a little smiling envelope on the bright screen with Oikawa’s name next to it. He hurriedly opened and read the message. Closing his phone, he smiled at the black screen and got up to get ready for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think ;)
> 
> There will probably be one more chapter...maybe today, maybe tommorow


	3. The Fated Second Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second practice arrived. Will Oikawa manage to get the date he wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....maybe I lied about when the next chapter would be published. Anyhow, if anyone is still reading this, enjoy =^.^=

Once again, Oikawa was restless throughout volleyball practice. Although he did manage to avoid getting hit in the face this time, it was as if he was being chased by something. At least that was what Iwaizumi was thinking, while watching his friend. He was hoping he'd get the chance to ask him what was going on, once practice finished.

 

But the moment the coach let them go, Oikawa all but flew out of the gym. He ran as fast as he could and made it to the bicycle stand in record time. Hopping on his bike, he rushed towards the local gym. While his body was in control of the bicycle, his mind was creating scenarios of how to ask the freckled crow on a date.

 

He was at the gym before he even realised it. Leaving his bicycle against the side of the building, he sat on the steps and waited for the other boy. In the absolute silence of the night, Oikawa could hear his heartbeat hammering in his ears. Despite being well aware that he had just completed rather strenuous exercise, he was certain that there was another reason he could hear the thundering of his heart.

 

Several minutes passed and Oikawa glanced at his phone. ‘7:30’ the screen said. He closed the phone and stared at the darkness. The early autumn breeze made him pull his jacket closer to his body and zip it up. Time kept moving forward and still no sign of Yamaguchi. ‘8:00’, ‘8:30’, the clock kept ticking and Oikawa's heartbeat refused to calm down. “Maybe Yamaguchi-kun forgot” he whispered to himself quietly. 

 

Oikawa caught himself feeling sad. He felt a stab of pain in his heart, as it kept thundering in his chest, but now every thud brought him more pain. As he got up and walked towards his bicycle, he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps running towards him.

 

“Oikawa-san, I am so so sorry! Our club practice finished late. I left the school gym as soon as I could. I am sorry I kept you waiting.” Oikawa turned around and was Yamaguchi, who was fighting to get his breathing back under control. His face was red, making his freckles much more evident on his cheeks, and his hair was sticking out in all directions.

 

The first though Oikawa had was that Yamaguchi looked adorable. His second thought was how much he wanted to grab the boy, push him against the gym wall and kiss him senseless. But before his body could move to make his thoughts reality, a third thought occurred. 

 

“Hello Yamaguchi-kun. It's alright. I was a bit worried that something happened to you. But I have one question. Where is your bicycle? Or did you walk to school today?” Oikawa was not about to let the little crow know how sad he felt during the time the was waiting. At least not yet.

 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened, indicating his surprise and the boy turned even redder. “ Ahh! I forgot my bicycle at school. I was in such a hurry. What am I going to do? I have to go get it…” He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a joyful laughter. Yamaguchi looked up and saw the older boy laughing. Oikawa’s eyes were closed and his laugh seemed to light his entire face up. The younger boy was mesmerized. He watched Oikawa laugh and felt his pulse quicken.

 

“Yamaguchi-kun, it's ok. Let's go do our practice and I will take you back to your school on my bike, so you can pick yours up” said Oikawa, once he managed to get his laughter under control. 

 

The two boys walked in the gym together and placed their bags next to the door. Then they shortly discussed what to do during this practice session. Walking to the opposite sides of the court, they got prepared to being their practice. The first practice would consist of Yamaguchi serving, while Oikawa would be receiving. 

 

Yamaguchi’s form had improved significantly. That is one of the things Oikawa noticed, since his eyes were on the boy rather than the ball. Oikawa had managed to not let the boy notice that he was staring, since he had avoided missing any of the receives. Yet every time, Yamaguchi stretched his upper body to serve and his shirt exposed his lean abdomen, Oikawa's heart skipped a beat. 

 

Once he managed to control his relatively indecent thoughts about leaving hickeys all over the boy’s skin, he called out to Yamaguchi to switch roles. 

 

“I think it would be helpful for you to also practice your receives, Yamaguchi-kun. I promise to go easy on you.” Oikawa smiled. 

 

“Ah, thank you Oikawa-san” the boy said, beaming back.

 

There was that smile again. The smile that made Oikawa’s stomach flutter. Walking towards the net, he took the ball from the boy's hands, allowing his own to linger slightly longer than necessary. Walking back behind the serve line, he turned towards the boy. Yamaguchi had assumed the receiving stance already and more impure thoughts flooded Oikawa's mind.

 

Controlling himself, he performed his first serve. Yamaguchi managed to receive it relatively well, but the ball ended up out of the boundaries. Yamaguchi’s pretty features were altered in disappointment. Oikawa immediately encouraged him and urged him to continue. Thus, the two boys continued practicing, with Oikawa being as supportive as possible, praising once in awhile Yamaguchi’s efforts. 

 

After some time , Oikawa felt his muscles sore. Looking across, he noticed that the other boy was struggling to keep up with the ball. Catching the ball in his hands, he called out:

 

“Yamaguchi-kun, I think it is time for a break at least. Sit down for a few minutes, I'll bring you some water.” Oikawa walked to their bags and, after placing the ball on the floor, he picked up their water bottles and returned next to the younger boy. Sitting down, he handed Yamaguchi his bottle.

 

“Thank you Oikawa-san” the boy said and brought the bottle to his lips. While he was drinking, Oikawa struggled to keep facing forward, wishing he could just turn around and follow with his eyes (or even better his mouth) the boy’s bobbing Adam's apple.

 

Once Yamaguchi’s thirst was quenched, he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. The movement caught Oikawa's attention, who finally turned to the side.

 

“What is it Yamaguchi-kun? Is something wrong?” he asked, smiling.

 

“Oh, I am sorry Oikawa-san. I was just wondering if you could teach me your serve. It's alright if you don't want to…” Yamaguchi smiled shyly.

 

Oikawa could swear his heart just did a backflip. “It's alright Yamaguchi-kun.  I suppose I could show you how to do it.” He said and hopped on his feet. Yamaguchi followed suit. As Oikawa went to fetch the ball and Yamaguchi’s eyes strayed towards his back. The young boy, realizing that he was staring, felt his cheeks heat up and turned his head to look at his feet.

 

Oikawa returned and handed the ball to the young boy. “Ok, so first of all, the most important thing is to hit the ball mid-air. Aim for about the centre of the opposite side. Throw the ball high and jump. Go ahead give it a try” he said smiling.

 

Yamaguchi tried to follow the instructions as closely as he could. However, the attempt was not successful. If Yamaguchi was a puppy, his ears would have dropped, is what the older boy though.

 

“Yamaguchi-kun, it's alright. Here, let me show you.” Oikawa said and stepped right behind him. Placing his hands on the boy’s waist, he adjusted his stance and lifted the boy's left hand. Placing his head on Yamaguchi’s right shoulder he said:

 

“ now, throw the ball as high as you can and run up to the line. Once there jump as high as you can.” He pushed the other’s hand up and removed his hands, pushing Yamaguchi forwards in the process. Yamaguchi stumbled for a few steps, but quickly regained his balance, made it to the line and jumped in the air just in time to manage and land the serve.

 

Oikawa's brain went on a loop of ‘I held him, for a few moments I held him in my arms. My face was next to his ear. Did he notice? I hope he didn't…’ for the seconds it took Yamaguchi to complete the serve. Once the boy landed, the turned around and smiled so brightly at Oikawa that the he thought the sun just shone in the small gym.

 

“Did you see that Oikawa-san?  I did it! I actually did it!” The boy was panting and his whole face was flushed, but his eyes shone with such excitement. Oikawa could not help but think how adorable the young one looked.

 

“Good job Yamaguchi-kun! That was great!” he said smiling, trying to match the boy’s excited tone. “I believe however, that both of us have had enough practice for today. Let's go get your bicycle, shall we?” he continued.

 

Yamaguchi kept smiling as he nodded. The two walked together to their bags and collected their belongings. Stepping out of the gym, Yamaguchi followed Oikawa closely. Once they arrived to the spot Oikawa left his bicycle, the older boy placed his bag in the basket. Turning around, he extended his hand towards the other one.

 

“Give me your bag, Yamaguchi-kun. I'll put it in the basket till we arrive at your school. It will be safer that way.” The younger boy blushed and handed his bag, murmuring a ‘Thank you’. Oikawa placed the bag on top of his own and climbed on his bicycle. He then patted behind him.

 

“Get on Yamaguchi-kun. And hold on tight.” he said. The young boy climbed carefully and placed his hands under his thighs to hold on the seat. Oikawa was slightly disappointed with Yamaguchi’s choice of balance support. However, his wish would come true in mere minutes, since soon after the bicycle begun moving , Yamaguchi almost lost his balance, and thus he resorted to wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. 

 

Oikawa's cheeks flushed almost immediately. He thanked any entity above him for the lucky mishap and was glad that the street was dark, thus his blush was hidden. He could feel the other’s heartbeat resonating through his own body and mixing with his own. Oikawa dismissed that as a reaction of surprise from almost toppling off.  

 

But as the two rode in silence, Yamaguchi’s heartbeat continued hammering. Oikawa felt a spark of hope light up deep in his chest. ‘Could it be that I am not the only one who feels this way?’ he thought.

 

Soon the two boys were standing outside of Karasuno’s gate. They politely greeted the night guard and explained why they were there. The guard let them in and the boys hurried towards the bicycle stand. Yamaguchi took his bicycle and carried it back outside of the school gate, where Oikawa had left his. They thanked the guard and Oikawa handed Yamaguchi his bag. The younger boy placed it in his own basket and turned back to his elder.

 

“Thank you again Oikawa-san. You have been really helpful today. And really kind to me. Thank you, honestly.” Yamaguchi smiled awkwardly. Oikawa was smiling back at the boy. 

 

“It was my pleasure Yamaguchi-kun. I would be happy to help you again anytime!” ‘Now or never’ Oikawa thought. 

 

“Say Yamaguchi-kun, how about we go for a coffee sometime? Maybe … Sunday. It would be fun to do something together other than practice” he said smiling. Deep down however, Oikawa's pulse was racing. 

 

Yamaguchi was surprised. It took a few seconds for his brain to process what the older boy had just said. 

 

“You want to have a coffee with me? Are you sure Oikawa-san?  I guess that would be nice…” he said smiling shyly.

 

“Great! Can I ask you though, what is your given name? I know the names of most of your teammates, but everyone calls you by your family name. Would you mind sharing?” Oikawa smiled charmingly. 

 

“Oh, um sure. Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, that is my full name. Please take good care of me!” the boy said bowing slightly. 

 

“It's a date then, Tadashi-kun! See you Sunday afternoon. Don't be late!” Oikawa smiled at the young boy, who turned bright red. Hopping on his bicycle he rode away, leaving behind him a blushing and fumbling Yamaguchi, trying to regain his composure long enough to manage to head home.

~ THE END  ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand CUT!
> 
> That's all folks!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ^.^


End file.
